I'm Drunk
by 1-Leopardspots-2
Summary: Lisanna is cleaning up when a drunk Bickslow staggers up behind her and she decides to take him home. What will happen next?


**Sooo... this is my first fic, so if it's bad, don't be mad( hey that rhymes)anyways, this is about Bickslow and Lisanna, because they are my favourite couple in all of Fairy Tail. Fyi, this is rated M. So, here goes nothing!**

 ** _i don't own fairy tail_**

 ** _"Heeey, Liiisaaannaa! Truth or dare?" Cana called out, drunk._**

 ** _"Uhhh, truth!"_**

 ** _"Ohhh fuck. You're so boooooring! Well, whatever. Who do you liiiike?"_**

 ** _"Biiiicksloooow, I think."_**

The guild was closing down for the night, and Lisanna was finishing up collecting the now empty beer mugs. "Are you going to wash them?"Mirajane asked." Because I'll head home if you will."

"Of course, I'll come home when I'm done," came the cheerful reply. "Arigatou, Lisanna." Mira said as she closed the door. Lisanna started to hum while washing and drying the mugs. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see who it was.

"Bickslow?"

"Sup, babe?" Lisanna could clearly see that he was very drunk. "Shouldn't you be going home by now?" She watched as he stumbled and fell. "Why would I do thaaaat?"

"Well, you look kind of drunk to me."

"The fuck are you talking about?" he slurred."I'm peeeeeeerfectly fine." Bickslow hauled himself upright

"Should I walk you home?"

"Unnhh..." he managed to get out, and stumbled. Lisanna sighed, knowing that she would have to do it. She hauled him up, and put his arm over his shoulder. His dolls were scattered across the floor. Lisanna leaned to pick them up while still holding his weight. She put them in her purse and staggered out the door.

After what seemed like ages, she got to the front door of his house. She leaned on it, expecting it to be locked, but surprisingly, it wasn't. She turned the door handle and stepped inside, dragging Bickslow with her. She shut the door and looked around his house. It was neat...ish. He had a bunch of masks scattered on his chairs, and shelves lined with bottles. She saw his bathroom,his kitchen, and his bedroom. _Oh yeah, his bedroom._

Lisanna fumbled around to find a lightswitch and turned it on. She picked him up off the floor and dragged him into his room and onto his bed. Lisanna turned off the light and tucked him in. She turned around and was about to leave, when a hand reached out and pulled her onto the bed.

"Not even gonna undress me?"

Lisanna looked back to see Bickslow, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"I sleep naked, you know."

Lisanna glared at him. "You were faking the whole time?!"

Bickslow smiled."I did a good job, didn't I."

"You suck!"

"Yeah, pretty well too. Do you suck?"

"Bickslow!"

Lisanna tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. But he just held on tighter. "Stay with me..." he whispered.

"What, you mean sleep with you?"

"Well, if you wanna do that too, we can, but that's not exactly what i had in mind."

Lisanna bit her lip."But Mira will get mad."

Bickslow shrugged. Then he jumped out of bed, closed and locked the door. "Okay, I'm gonna change now. What, you don't wanna see my sexy body?Oh well, put that blanket over your head."

Lisanna did as she was told, but she took off her jacket."Alright!" Bickslow said as he jumped into bed."You're naked!"

Lisanna yelped.

"Yeah, I am."

"I can't sleep with a naked person on the other side of me!"Lisanna said." Hey! Answer me!"

"Bickslow?"

Lisanna turned her head towards hid face, and almost instantly, his lips smashed against hers.

"Mmph!"

After what seemed like hours, he broke the kiss and started sucking,kissing, and biting her neck."Unnhh Bi..ckslow...ahhhh we shoul...dnt..ohh be doing this ahhhhh." He ignored her pleas and traveled down, trying to pull her shirt up, but she pulled it back down.

"Lissy.."

"What?"

"Do you like what I'm doing?"

"Answer me honestly."

"Y-yes..."

"Then just go with it."

She slowly, reluctantly relinquished her hold on the shirt.Bickslow pulled it up, slowly, suckling and biting every inch of her. The shirt came completely off, as did her bra. Lisanna blushed and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself, but Bickslow pushed her arms away. "Fuck, Lisanna. If I died right now I'd die a happy man."

Lisanna giggled softly.Bickslow licked her nipple, and she arched her back and mewled in pleasure. He massaged her other breast while taking her other nipple in his mouth and biting gently on it. She moaned in pleasure as he did the same to the other breast. Then he started a trail of kisses down her stomach. He took her panties and pulled them down as Lisanna's blush deepened. Bickslow started tracing designs on her thigh up to her core, where he stopped and traced around it." Uuunnnnhhhh..Bickslow please...ahhhhh!" As soon as she said that, Bickslow immediatly parted her folds and dove in with his tongue.

"Aahhh...uuuhhhhnnnn...B-bickslow..ohhhh..p-please Bicks..."

Lisanna felt a feeling beginning to build between her legs

"Ooohhhhhh...fuck, Bicks..."

He then replaced his mouth with two fingers and began pumping.

"Uuhhhhhhhnnn...oh fuck... I'm gonna.. I'm gonna...OOHHHHHH FUCK!"

Bickslow licked his fingers and then reached up and kissed Lisanna, letting her taste herself. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in her mouth, they battled for dominance. They broke apart, gasping for air. "Lisanna, may I?"

Lisanna nodded. Bickslow guided himself slowly into her and hissed in pleasure. Lisanna felt just the tiniest bit of pain before it subsided into pleasure as Bickslow slowly pumped in and out of her.

"B-bicks... faster...ohhhhhh..."

Lisanna felt the same pressure building between her legs, though even stronger than before.

"Fuuuuck Lisanna...fuckfuckfuckfuck..."

"Bickslow...I..think...I...uhhhhhhh..."

Lisanna saw stars dance on the edge of her vision."F-faster Bicks..."

"Oh fuck Lisanna. Oh God..."

Bickslow felt Lisanna's walls begin to tighten around him, and he moved at an even fastet pace than he thought possible.

"Fuck, Lisanna. FUUUCK!"

"Bickslow...ooOOOHHH!"

Lisanna and Bickslow came together, and they pulled apart, completely spent.

"Well, Lisanna, it was nice knowing you."

"What?"

"Mira's gonna kill me."

 **So, what did you think? Please review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
